


you laugh you lose

by froggyfinral



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfinral/pseuds/froggyfinral
Summary: i dont know what im doing actually. im in a manic episode. dont even LOOK at this if you sexualize the minors or ship them. also titles a work in progress but i might just keep it lol. i tried to put everyone in but we'll see how that goes
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. large male: Dadza i am sorry

**Author's Note:**

> ahah  
> ranboo - ranboob  
> purpled - oranged  
> tommy - large male  
> tubbo - bee  
> schlatt - horn-y  
> connor - sonic kinnie  
> charlie - slime  
> dream - dream  
> george - gogmister  
> sapnap - sap  
> karl - karlos  
> quackity - quackmister  
> wilbur - wilby  
> philza - phil minecraft  
> techno - blood god  
> skeppy - skep  
> badboyhalo - baddie  
> puffy - papa puffy  
> sam - mama sam  
> foolish - sharky  
> hannah - hannah  
> alyssa - absent  
> ponk - bonk  
> punz - ahaha  
> fundy - foxy  
> eret - tall  
> niki - the best  
> jack - mani-drown  
> h-bomb - maid  
> antfrost - ant
> 
> for context everyone but ranboo purpled tommy tubbo n philza are in college. the minors are in highschool and phil is a whole adult who happens to teach the kids

_**you laugh you lose groupchat** _

ranboob: hey does anyone have the homework

bee: ya!! wich class, i did it all

ranboob: uhhh math, specifically page 2 n 3

phil minecraft: Have you all forgot I'm in this group chat?

large male: God you text like a Boomer dadza

ranboob: can't he,,, like take ur phone

large male: Dadza I apologize

horn-y: LMAOOOO imagine apologizing to ur dad

tall: did you apologize to me yesterday because I asked you to?

horn-y: eret i am going to commit a hate crime

quackmister: Schlatt, Eret is actually someone u can hate crime

horn-y: ill hate crime charlie then

slime: hey >:(( im not gonna help u with ur business shit

horn-y: im sorry please help me with my shit 

wilby: do not phrase it that way

horn-y: charlie slimecicle come help me with all the shit

gogmister: can you all shut up please im trying to sleep

phil minecraft: It's 2 pm, on a tuesday? George, I'm concerned

sap: nah dw this how he be. yesterday he slept til noon and fell back asleep at 4 pm

phil minecraft: George if you need help maintaining a healthy sleeping pattern I'm always here to help :-)

dream: phil??? stop??? please use like :) i beg or even (: i would take that over the nose emoji

sap: :-] are u telling me you dont like noses dre

karlos: dont taint my :] you honker

ranboob: tubbo can u dm me the homework

baddie : Ranboo I can always help UvU i am a math major 

skep: oh but u wint help me with my work,, i see how it is >:-(

baddie: Skeppy you are a fully grown adult while Ranboo is a teenager O_o you are fully capable of doing your own work

ranboob: ill reach out when i need bad :) thanks

blood god: Bad why are you stealing my apprentice

baddie: I wasn't stealing anybody? O_o I was just offering homework help

dream: oo the gorls are fighting 😜

blood god: Ranboo, come to my house for tutoring. I can help you.

ranboob: o okay, ill come to ur house tmrw after school if that's ok

blood god: you can come over whenever :)

wilby: ??? ranboo what have you done is techno okay

phil minecraft: I agree for once. What happened to Techno, I've never seen him use emoticons 

blood god: Oh my god are you really questioning me because I used a colon and bracket

ranboob: it is kinda strange techno

bee: schlatt can i order some food

horn-y: ya sure 

large male: why are you asking schlatt? you live with me?

horn-y: oh im staying at schatts for the day :) 

large male: >:0 u bitch

baddie: language

large male: i hate you and your entire bloodline.

  
  



	2. ranboob: AAAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hm. i will probably update this when i have mania episodes. luckily for you lot i have them at least once a week. also i am adding plot now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick reminder we hate people who ship minors with adults or other minors and lewd people who dont like it (cough cough jschlatt techno and wilbur as far as ik)

**you laugh you lose gc**

ranboob: hey can someone pick me up im at the school

blood god: yeah sure

wilby: hey i _also_ need to be picked up

blood god: cool idc anyways ranboo what entrance are you at

ranboob: north

dream: this is like the first time I've seen techno be nice

phil minecraft: Yeah, are you okay Techno? Should I come over?

bee: nah hes just soft from ranbooo

blood god: im going to take ur lungs

bee: i dont have any mister softy

large male: tubbo how do you Breathe

bee: i dont

sap: okay anyways @tall do you still have those giftcards you got from that dude i want taco bell

tall: yeah ill get u one just come by

furry: stop telling people to come by for taco bell

furry: you should just give everyone one at this point

tall: fundy the giftcards and niki are the only reasons people come over anymore

the best: and the only people that hang out with me are minx and wilburs family

blood god: im here

ranboob: AAAAAA

ranboob: sorry dropped phone lol

blood god: dad do you need anything for me to pick up

phil minecraft: It would be great if you got some pasta sauce.

blood god: k.

ranboob: hey tubbo whens our art project due

bee: uhhhhhhhhhhh lemme check

large male: next week on wednesday

bee: next week on wednesday

ranboob: is tommy your calender??

bee: yes

blood god: wait are we having pasta tonight

blood god: good thing im finally fucking moving out

wilby: pissbaby cant handle dads pasta

blood god: he doesnt know when to take the noodles out, they're always soggy and chewy or crunchy

sap: jesus fuck im gonna have a stroke

sap: u come over to me n dres house i will make u some fuckin god like spaget

dream: can confirm

dream: he also makes like gallons at a time so we eat it for days

ranboob: okay well techno has crashed

ranboob: literally. im calling 911

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but god put me here for a reason and im defying him. also use rich text not html when you write. its easier

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos i require interaction to be motivated. everyone should show up by the fourth chapter


End file.
